WWE One-Shots
by WomensWrestlingLover
Summary: Just like the caption says, this will be a bunch of One-Shots that I've been wanting to write for a long time now. Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy.
1. Intro

_**VIEWER DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AN**_ _ **YONE IN THESE STORIES! (**_ It's so dumb that we have to put that. Like it's obvious we don't or else we wouldn't be here)

* * *

 ** _ANYWAYS...UPCOMING ONE-SHOTS_**

 ** _1\. SASHA BANKS/CARMELLA_**

 ** _2\. JOJO/ALEXA BLISS_**

 ** _3\. SASHA BANKS/JOJO/CARMELLA/ALEXA BLISS_**

* * *

 _ **REQUEST SOME AFTER THOSE THREE ARE UP!**_


	2. Sasha x Carmella

_**HEY I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! YOU KNOW HOW SCHOOL GETS BUT ANYWAYS HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

BackLash 2018

Backstage Arena

Sasha was pacing back and forth nervously as her best friend, Bayley tried to calm her down and console her.

"Sasha just try to relax, you're overthinking again" Bayley said as she hugged the boss in which Sasha accepted the hug and exhaled deeply

"Bayley...you of all people know that I can't just "calm down" when I'm all riled up especially about stuff like this" Sasha replied as she laid her head on Bayley's shoulder

"Dude just breathe. Take a deep breath then think realistically. Stop being a wuss." Bayley joked

"What if she thinks I'm weird? What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? How am I even supposed to tell her? This is so stupid"

"You know what? You're never gonna find out if you don't try. You've had opportunities after opportunities to talk to her and you chickened out every time. You're making it more than what it actually is. Anyways I gotta go so I'll talk to you later Sash. Think positive." Bayley last said before walking away and leaving Sasha alone to think about what she had just said because she knows deep down that everything Bayley said was true. She was overthinking this but she couldn't help it. It's not like she was doing it on purpose. Either way Sasha knew she was going to have to confront her today and put an end to this.

Sasha finally calmed down after about 5 minutes and headed to WWE catering where everyone who weren't wrestling yet were sitting, eating, and talking amongst each other. She looked around for her bestfriend Bayley and quickly spotted her sitting with the woman who was giving her butterflies a couple of minutes ago, The SmackDown Women's Champion, Carmella. Sasha, feeling all the butterflies coming back exhaled and got a plate and put food that was there on it then sat next to Bayley and Carmella.

"Hey Bayley, hey Mella" Sasha hugged both of them then sat down on the left of Bayley, putting her between herself and Carmella then starting on her food.

Bayley and Mella started talking about off-road stuff and to Sasha's disgust, their old BayMella memories and whatnot. This continued for a short while until Mella made a joke and made Sasha laugh and choke on her food a little

"Oh my god Mella, you have no filter" Sasha said through her choking and coughing while Bayley rubbed her back

"I was just being honest Sasha" Carmella smiled and winked at Sasha which she saw and blushed

"Well my match against Ruby is first so I'm gonna get ready. I'll see you two later" Bayley said before hugging her two best friends then leaving them alone

It was silent for almost a full minute while Sasha finished her food and Carmella was on her phone and the both of them trying to avoid the obvious tension that was there unknowingly making it worse

"Mellaaa...I think that title looks really amazing on you" Sasha said attempting to break the silence

"I know right!?...I'm just kidding thanks boss" Mella joked as she waved her title around causing Sasha to blush more and roll her eyes

"Hey you should stick around for my match and watch me retain" She winked again

"I was gonna watch all the matches since I'm not scheduled to compete and as far as retaining, you're dealing with Charlotte. Do you think you can retain tonight?"

"Uhhh duh! I DID get the title from her, remember?"

"Well yeah but that was with help from the Iconics. I'm talking about a one on one."

Carmella squinted her eyes at Sasha "You don't think I can beat her? You know what, just to prove you wrong, I'm gonna kick her ass and when I do I want an apology"

"We'll see"

"Okay I bet you I'm gonna win and retain tonight"

"I never doubted you Mella. I'm just not doubting Charlotte. She's dirty and she'll do literally anything to get that title back"

"Look just because you have an issue retaining your title all the time doesn't mean that I will. I'm gonna retain my title and prove your ass wrong Sasha." And with that Carmella grabbed her title and walked off with Sasha tailing behind her

"Carmella wait I didn't mean it like that seriously"

"Whatever Sasha I have to train and warmup for my match" Carmella rolled her eyes and went into her personal office smirking causing Sasha to frown and turn around towards the area she came from until Carmella stopped her by whispering her name and gesturing for her to come in the small yet roomy office of hers

Sasha walked in and closed the door then locked it

"Hey I didn't mean it the way you took it"

"Duhhh. Of course you didn't. You're Sasha Banks and Sasha Banks doesn't lie, and what you said out there was a lie. I just wanted to get out of there and I wasn't done talking to you" Carmella put her title on her desk

"Oh...well what'd you wanna talk about?"

"You, me, your life on the road, and my life on the road, and why are you all the way over there?"

"Sorry. Where do you wanna start" Sasha giggled happily as she walked over to Carmella

" _ **(God why and how is she so fucking cute!?)**_ Well first of all, you mind if I get changed really quick?"

"No of course not. I'll just talk to you next time" Sasha was blushing really hard right now as she turned around

Carmella sighed "Sasha if I wanted you to leave and if you wanted to leave, you would've been gone by now. Obviously I want you here and you wanna be here"

"Oh right...duh" Sasha shook her head and palmed her face as she laughed a little

Carmella turned around and removed her crop top jacket exposing her new merch that she made into a crop top as well "So how's life on the road with Bayley? It seems like you two have so much fun"

"Wait she talks to you about me?"

"Sasha that's my best friend, she talks to me about everything"

"Oh yeahhh you're absolutely right. Bayley is cool. I love wrestling her and beating her up tbh." Sasha laughed again

"I bet. You look like you have fun with that." Carmella caught Sasha's attention when she removed her top and exposed her bare skin to Sasha

" _ **(Is she doing this on purpose? There's no way this is just a coincidence)**_ It really is because she always thinks she's better than me"

"I mean Bayley's good but she's no Sasha Banks in my opinion."

"Why thank you princess" Sasha smirked

At that moment, Carmella turned around and faced Sasha and left Sasha's mouth wide open and her face brick red

"Uhhh you...you're not wearing a bra" Sasha was nervous. She enjoyed the sight but she didn't know what was going on in Carmella's mind

"Yeah because I totally can't feel the cold breeze against my nipples Sasha. I'm not good at sneaking this stuff in so I'm gonna be straightforward. I like you Sasha. I like you a lot tbh. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and I'm really in love with you. I wanted to tell you this myself before Bayley did it for me"

Sasha was speechless. 1) Carmella just confessed to her and 2) she was still half naked.

"Carmella since you're being honest, I'll be honest too. I feel the exact same way about you. Bayley gave me the same choice to either tell you myself or have her tell you and I wanted to tell you myself. Also your body is like REALLY REALLY hot. I can't ever get enough of you. Ever"

"Awww Sashaaa...if you truly feel that way then come prove it" Carmella said as she sat on the table after pushing her title and everything off of it

Sasha walked over to Carmella and wrapped her arms around Carmella's neck and kissed her softly on the lips in which Carmella responded by wrapping her arms around Sasha's waist, resting her hands on her ass and kissed her back as she squeezed and groped her ass causing Sasha to moan quietly.

Sasha slipped her tongue in Carmella's mouth and pushed her tongue against Carmella's. Carmella, feeling like she was losing the upper hand, picked up Sasha by her butt and sat her on the empty table and darted her tongue in Sasha's mouth as she started unbuttoning Sasha's pants.

Sasha broke the kiss and took off her shirt along with her bra

"Ew you actually wear a bra?" Mella joked

"Duh. I'm not about to have a wardrobe malfunction. My body is not for the public"

"I can dig that. I honestly don't care. They can look but they can never touch"

"Only I can" Sasha giggled and grabbed Carmella's breasts

Carmella laughed "To be completely honest"

Sasha smiled and unzipped her pants and slid them off with her panties

"Wow you're so fucking gorgeous" Carmella drooled making Sasha blush and turn around then bent over and rubbed her ass teasing Carmella

Carmella took off her own pants and panties then walked over to her couch and sat down "come here" she patted her lap

Sasha walked over and straddled Carmella and cupped her face then kissed her

Carmella feeling Sasha's wetness on her own as she kept kissing her, started getting more and more turned on and it showed by how she was squeezing Sasha's ass hard and was grinding her on herself making both of them moan and whimper in their heated tongue wrestling

Sasha broke the kiss dramatically and out of breath "Carmella"

"Me too. Sit down babe"

Sasha got off of Carmella's lap and sat on the couch then watched Carmella crawl between her legs. She put Carmella's hair in a messy ponytail and Carmella took that as a sign to start so she flicked her tongue against Sasha's clit slowly and watched her fidget from the touch.

Carmella smirked and sat Sasha's legs over her shoulders then pulled her closer before giving her wet pussy a long and slow lick

"Wow you taste really good Sasha. Like really really good" Carmella said as she looked Sasha in the eye making full eye contact while she licked, sucked, and lapped away at Sasha's sweet juices

Carmella licked her middle finger and inserted it in Sasha causing her to let out a moan loud enough for anyone who was passing by to hear it if anyone were walking by

Sasha had too much going on at the moment. She had the woman of her dreams eating her out and she was actually enjoying it, on top of that she was making full eye contact showing off her skills to her, she had a finger going in and out of her at a pleasurable rate, and she was still at work so she had to try to focus on keeping her voice down while having the time of her life.

Carmella realizing Sasha's mind was going elsewhere, added another finger in her, bringing Sasha back to reality and picking up the pace of fingering her lover.

"Baeee...oh my god babyyy I'm gonna cum!" Sasha squirmed around feeling her climax approaching and forced Carmella's face into her pussy.

Carmella didn't care though, Sasha smelled and tasted just as amazing as she looked. She continued fingering and slurping up Sasha's juices until she felt Sasha start shaking and heard her muffled screams indicating that she finally came and Carmella was there to swallow everything that went in her mouth and off of her fingers then licked Sasha's pussy one more time before standing up and kissing Sasha hard on the lips making Sasha taste her self.

Sasha moaned in the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Carmella's waist and kept kissing her. Carmella broke the kiss and stared down at the woman below her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Sasha" Carmella said before giving Sasha a short peck on the lips

"Carmella you don't understand how long I've been waiting to get that" Sasha bursted out in laughter causing Carmella to burst out in laughter

They sat there cuddling for a little before Carmella stood up and started picking up her clothes that she was going to wrestle in

"Carmella wait I wanna do that to you now" Sasha pouted

"After my match and if I win. I need my energy." Carmella lifted Sasha's chin and kissed her

Sasha nodded her head happily and picked up her clothes and put them on

After both of them got redressed and fixed their hair, the two shared a kiss before Carmella opened the door

"After you babygirl"

"Thank youuu" Sasha cooed before exiting the office with Carmella and Carmella smacked her ass in which Sasha just turned and looked at her as she blushed through her smirk

They walked back to catering then hugged before going their separate ways. "Good luck on your match tonight" Sasha winked

"I don't need luck but thank you hun" Carmella winked and walked away

* * *

 _ **SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE-SHOT BC PT 2 IS COMING NEXT! STAY TUNED**_


	3. Sasha x Carmella 2

**VIEWER DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY IN THESE STORIES!**

 **Warning: I feel like I name dropped too** **many times so please regard that. Other than that enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 ** _Sasha x Carmella Part 2_**

 ** _Backstage After BackLash 2018_**

She did it! She actually retained! Sasha jumped in happiness as she screamed internally after watching Carmella retain her title against Charlotte on one of the backstage monitors. She impatiently waited for Carmella to return backstage so that she could congratulate her and finish what they started earlier. Her face of irritation quickly turned into a wide ear to ear smile once she saw the familiar blonde with the SmackDown women's championship. She walked to her new lover fast then hugged her tightly while congratulating her getting an evenly tight hug from the smackdown women's champion.

The two girls chatted while walking back to catering to look for their shared best friend Bayley.

Sasha and Carmella got back to catering but their friend wasn't anywhere to be found. They both texted her asking where she was or if she was still at the arena. They waited about 5 minutes for her to respond but never got an answer.

"Hey did she text you back yet?" Sasha asked Carmella

"No. What about you?"

"Me either. I don't feel like waiting on her to be completely honest. I still have a promise to keep with a special princess of Staten Island." Sasha cooed while lifting Carmella's chin with her index finger making her blush easily

"Well lets get going to my hotel room then since Bayley isn't answering" Carmella said trying to ignore the fact that Sasha just made her blush just by stroking her chin

"Lead the way" Sasha smirked

Just as the two women got to the parking lot, they both received a text message

 ** _/Left early_** **_with Finn and others. I'll text you when I'm done_ \**

"Hey Mella she finally texted back"

"I know. She said she's with Finn and others and that she'll text me later"

"What the? She texted me the same thing"

"Well we DID both ask her the same thing but anyway let's go"

"I didn't drive here so I'll meet you there" Sasha said as she walked Carmella to her car

"I'm definitely not letting my baby get an Uber while I have a car AND extra time to spend so get in"

Sasha blushed as she smiled and helped Mella put both of their suitcases in the trunk of her car.

Carmella opened the door for Sasha to get in, receiving a thank you and a quick kiss after looking around to make sure nobody was around to see.

Carmella got in the car and Sasha immediately grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips which caught Mella by surprise. The kiss continued for about 5 seconds until Carmella started to kiss back making Sasha blush really hard through her smile. Sasha licked Carmella's lips hinting that she wanted entrance to her lover's mouth and to her surprise, Carmella allowed it. Sasha slipped her tongue in Carmella's mouth and started flicking it against her tongue. By this time, Carmella decided that Sasha had enough fun by now and started pushing Sasha's tongue back with her own resulting in Sasha climbing on Carmella's lap to deepen the heated make out session. Carmella squeezed and groped Sasha's ass while Sasha bit Carmella's bottom lip, tugging on it softly causing Mella to break the kiss at that moment.

"Baby can we get to the hotel now?" Carmella asked while looking up into Sasha's eyes that were full of lust.

Sasha giggled as she kissed Carmella one more time before getting back in her seat "yess let's go. I just wanted to kiss you because I love your lips and when I kissed you in there I just didn't ever want to stop. They're so soft."

"You just love turning me on huh?" Mella asked with a smirk on her face

"Depends on the mood" Sasha winked and giggled

Carmella shook her head smiling at how adorable she was and started the car then drove out of the parking lot. Sasha put her left hand under Carmella's free hand (right) causing Carmella to smile at her as she locked their fingers together making Sasha smile uncontrollably. Carmella let go of Sasha's hand as they finally reached the surface and were greeted by hundreds of fans as they drove by. Sasha frowned when Carmella let go of her but Carmella never noticed. She was too busy focusing on the road and trying to get away from the arena and the loads of fans who were snapping pics and videos of them.

Sasha was silently looking out of the window as they drove away from the arena. Carmella noticing this, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You okay babygirl?" Carmella asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little upset when you let go of my hand when we got out of the parking lot but I forgot that we can't be seen like that" Sasha looked at her and laughed a little

"Exactly. That's literally the ONLY reason why I let go. You know how fans are"

"Fans are crazy."

Carmella nodded and laughed in agreement as she locked their fingers together again. Sasha smiled and kissed Carmella's hand making her blush which Sasha actually noticed this time. Carmella was driving so Sasha took this as an opportunity to have a little "fun" with the SmackDown Women's Champion. Sasha leaned over and kissed Carmella on the cheek and made her way to the bottom of her neck.

"Baby what are you doing?"

Sasha ignored her and started kissing, licking, and biting her neck softly leaving little hickeys as she trailed down her neck. Carmella let go of Sasha's hand and slipped her hand in Sasha's pants and placed it on her pussy

"You wanna play this game Sasha? I can pull over right now"

Sasha giggled and shook her head as she stopped torturing her and sat back in her seat.

The two girls finally reached the hotel and grabbed their luggage then went inside to receive their keycards. Being on different brands they were assigned different rooms but that didn't matter because they both went to Carmella's room where they dropped the luggage in the front room after closing the door and locking it.

Carmella immediately picked Sasha up and pinned her against the door as she kissed her and forced her tongue in Sasha's mouth. Sasha wrapped her legs around Carmella's waist as she kissed her back, swirling her tongue around with Carmella's. Sasha wrapped her arms around Carmella's neck, closing the extra distance between them as she continued making out with her while Carmella carried Sasha to the bed and laid her on it then got on top of her and started kissing her on her neck and across her jawline making Sasha blush and squirm around playfully.

Sasha cupped Carmella's face as she looked her in her eyes "Babyyy it's my tuuurn. You had your turn at the arena and you told me to wait until after your match and if you won. You won so it's my turn"

"I know baby but there's still so much I wanna do with you tonight"

"I understand that but it's my turn so lay down. Don't make me repeat myself."

Carmella taken aback by how bold Sasha was being but quickly did as she was told and laid down on the bed. This time Sasha got on top of Carmella and continued what she started in the car. Carmella grabbed Sasha's ass again while Sasha was busy teasing and leaving hickeys on Carmella's neck but Sasha grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head

"I don't think you understand that I'm in charge here." Sasha smirked making Carmella roll her eyes

With Carmella's hands pinned above her head, Sasha took this as an opportunity to tease her new lover some more and started grinding on her slowly releasing moans from the woman under her.

While still on top of Carmella, Sasha seductively removed her shirt along with her bra as she continued grinding on Carmella. Carmella was losing her mind and it showed by how she was squirming under the boss and desperately trying to grind against Sasha.

Sasha giggled and grabbed Carmella's face and kissed her. "That's not gonna work my love. I told you I'm running this show tonight."

Sasha removed Carmella's top and blushed at how hard her nipples were. Leaning forward she took the blonde's left breast in her mouth, flicking her tongue against her nipple for a little while before taking it in her mouth and sucking it. Sasha used her other hand to grope and massage Mella's other breast while still licking and sucking on the nipple. A few moments passed before Sasha switched her mouth to the right nipple and repeated her actions. "oh fuck Sashaaa" Carmella moaned as she squirmed under the self-proclaimed legit boss.

Sasha giggled to herself quietly before she gave mella one more kiss, pressing their breasts together. She got off of mella and pulled her leggings off and shook her head at the sight of her still going commando. "One day you're gonna learn to stop doing that" Sasha said as she removed her own leggings and panties.

"Hey Sasha I still gotta shower from my match" Carmella said as she sat up and stared at her naked lover

"Well lets go then, I'm getting impatient" Sasha took Carmella's hand and dragged her to the bathroom and closed the door

Carmella grabbed a couple towels while Sasha started the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Hugging Sasha from behind, Carmella started leaving little kisses on her neck making Sasha giggle as she squirmed out of Carmella's arms "you don't like to listen do you?" Sasha said as she smirked at Carmella and entered the shower with her

The two girls stood under the water with Sasha in front of Carmella letting it run over them until Sasha grabbed Carmella's ass and kissed her "are you ready now bae?" Sasha asked feeling like she's been waiting for too long

"I mean we're in the shower now you could've done what you wanted already babygirl"

"About time" Sasha joked before turning Carmella around and getting on one knee as she grabbed and squeezed her ass again

Carmella moaned under her breath and bent over to give Sasha a better view of what she was dealing with

"Damn girl..." Sasha mustered out as she was almost speechless at the sight in front of her. Sasha kissed Carmella's ass and squeezed it before standing up and smacking it making Carmella jump a little but staying bent over. Sasha took the opportunity to tease her new girl for making her wait so long by slowly rubbing Carmella's pussy and clit at an agonizingly slow speed earning herself low moans from the smackdown women's champion, only urging Sasha to continue what she was doing until Carmella tried to do it herself only to be smacked right on her ass again.

"You are not allowed to do anything unless I say so" Sasha said as she licked her middle finger and slowly slid it in Carmella making her moan more. "Sashaaa please just cmon with iiitttt"

Sasha smacked her ass with her other hand and started fingering her slowly. "You made me wait all day to have you but you're lucky I want you now." Sasha smirked and slid her ring finger in her pussy then sped up her fingering processed making Carmella moan louder as she arched her back for Sasha "Mmmm Sasha fuckk" Carmella moaned uncontrollably as she breathed heavily

"You're so wet mella" Sasha said through her smirk as she took her fingers out and licked them. Her eyes widened and she continued licking and sucking her fingers "and you taste so sweet"

Carmella blushed at the compliment while Sasha got on one knee and grabbed her ass again, squeezing it. She took one long whiff before pressing her tongue to Carmella's entrance making her bite her lip as Sasha let her tongue slip through her sweet folds moaning at the taste of her again. Sasha used her thumbs tp spread the folds giving Sasha more access to the delicacy that was Carmella.

"Holy shit Sasha!" Carmella screeched as Sasha continued licking, sucking, and practically devouring her. Carmella's taste was driving Sasha over the edge and it showed by how she buried her face in her pussy as she was having the feast of her life. Carmella grabbed a handful of Sasha's hair as she pulled her face deeper into her but just like Carmella didn't mind when Sasha did that to her earlier, Sasha didn't mind Carmella doing it to her. Carmella tasted better than anything Sasha has ever had in her life, she slipped her index and middle finger in Carmella and started fingering her again while still eating her out.

By this point Carmella was feeling so much bliss she couldn't form any words, as she felt her climax reaching she breathed heavily as she started to grow weak in her knees. A few more seconds passed before Carmella finally came all over Sasha's face and over her fingers which brought Sasha out of her trance as she swallowed every drop and licked her fingers clean. Carmella, who was now laying on the shower floor trying to catch her breath looked up at Sasha weakly as Sasha laid on top of her and crashed her lips to the blonde's making her taste herself.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Sasha said as she broke the kiss making Mella laugh as she grabbed the towels to finish their showers. They spent the next few moments washing each other then turned the shower off and exited. After drying each other off, the two girls got in the bed together and cuddled with Sasha on top of Carmella again. Sasha cupped Carmella's face and kissed her one more time in which she happily kissed back. Sasha slipped her tongue in Carmella's mouth and swirled it around with hers. They laid there continuing their heated make-out session until oxygen became a problem causing the two girls to break the kiss.

"Today was definitely one of the best days of my life" Sasha said with a huge smile on her face as she snuggled her face into Carmella's neck.

"You can say that again" Carmella pulled the blankets over them and placed her hands on Sasha's ass

Sasha kissed Carmella on the cheek one more time before they slowly fell asleep holding each other tightly.

* * *

 ** _Hey I'm sorry updating this took so long but life has been really hard lately but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


End file.
